


Day on the Beach

by hajimeandthehinatas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Beach Sex, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime Likes to Be Degraded, Kamukura Izuru Doesn't Exist, Komaeda Nagito Has a Praise Kink, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Married Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Hinata Hajime, Some Plot, Top Komaeda Nagito, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimeandthehinatas/pseuds/hajimeandthehinatas
Summary: Nagito rents a condo for himself and Hajime for their anniversary! Little did Hajime know, though, Nagito had a plan...just like always.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Day on the Beach

It wasn’t rare for Nagito to splurge for Hajime — after all, he didn’t have anything else to do with his millions upon millions of dollars — why not blow it on someone you love? That’s how Nagito views it, anyway... He probably shouldn’t, but he thinks that this is one of the only ways Hajime would stay with him. Of course, Hajime loves Nagito with his whole heart, despite how cold he can be. 

Currently, the two of them were sprawled on their beach towels. Well, Hajime was; Nagito was applying sunscreen for the seventh time in the last two hours. He didn’t want to get burnt, and honestly, with his luck, he wouldn’t be surprised if he became a lobster after two minutes in the ocean. 

Hajime stretched after sitting up, twisting his back and widening his green eyes at the cracking noise it made. He didn’t think he was laying there *that* long...

Nagito turned over to his husband, flashing him a small smile. “You wanna help me get my back, Hajime?” He asked, thrusting the bottle of sunscreen to the other male even though he hadn’t answered yet. 

“Looks like you’re gonna force me to anyway, huh?” Hajime teased, opening the cap and squeezing a decent amount of the liquid into his hand, then rubbed it together with his palms. Nagito got the hint, trying not to get sand all over him as he turned around, hands in his lap obediently. They were placed on either side of his thighs, playing with the fabric of his swimming trunks. He was still sat under the umbrella, the sun making the colors shine down upon them. 

“Well, someone like me can’t force you to do anything,” Nagito pointed out, “seems like you don’t mind, hm?” 

Hajime began lathering the sunscreen against his significant other’s pale back, rubbing in circular motions. “That’s true. I don’t mind a bit,” he admitted, slathering a bit more of the SPF 70 onto the white haired male’s back. 

After pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Nagito’s neck, surprised to note there was no sunscreen on it, Hajime grinned as the other turned around eagerly. Almost immediately, he was pulled — more like tackled — into a hug, and then before he knew it, kisses were being placed all over his face. The white haired male straddled his husband after a moment, licking his cheek playfully. 

“Would it be weird to say you’re my one true hope?”

“Considering you say it every single day, no.” Hajime chuckled, rubbing his nose against Nagito’s happily. “You’re my one true hope, too, you know. I love you, Nagito.”

That made the other male freeze, his face contorting into a shocked one. “I... Say that again.”

“I love you?”

“I love you more, my one true hope.” Nagito hummed. Those words meant so much to him, even though they were simple. 

Nagito needed constant reassurance.

After his parents died, he never felt true happiness. Maybe every now and again when his luck decided to give him a good day, but for the most part, he was always down. 

When he met Hajime in Hope’s Peak Academy for the first time, though, that’s when everything changed. Seeing him in the hall with a schedule in hand, Nagito knew he had potential to be and do a lot of things... and he was right.

Nagito peppered kisses all over Hajime’s face again, to which he scrunched up his nose and held in his giggles. He didn’t like his laugh, nor did he like how he sounded when he was flustered, but Nagito brought out a side of him he forgot even existed. 

No one was around their setup, since it was a private beach area. There weren’t little kids throwing sand in the air, nor were there ice cream trucks that drove up and down near the shore. It really was secluded, almost unsettlingly so. The crashing waves and seagulls — aside from the noises of Nagito’s lips on Hajime’s cheeks — were the only the only things that was keeping the beach from being completely, one hundred percent silent. It was peaceful, though, they’d both admit. 

Feeling a bit adventurous, Nagito suddenly pressed his lips to Hajime’s, hands gripping on the towel below the two of them. The brunette was surprised at first when a tongue was shoved in his mouth, eyes wide before letting them flutter down softly, melting into the embrace graciously. His arms were snaked around the other man’s neck, pulling him even closer. 

The kiss was slow and comforting at first, but the pace wasn’t where Nagito wanted it. Needless to say, the kiss quickly became deeper and the white haired man couldn’t help himself from kissing the other hungrily. It was almost as if kissing Hajime was keeping him alive as saliva already began to fall from between the corners of their mouths and onto their chins. 

Pressing their bottom halves together, the dominant male peeked an eye at his partner, sneering against his lips. 

Not only did Hajime already look fucked out, he was just fucked out from kissing. That’s how Nagito knew he was doing something right. 

After a few more moments of the heated makeout session that left them both, respectively, out of breath, the taller male wasted no time untying Hajime’s swimming trunks, but made sure to look him in the eyes first, hand placed just above his stomach. 

“This is okay, right?” Nagito asked, tone gentle and kinder as he sounded slightly winded. 

Even though they were married and will be for two years in a few days, Hajime still got butterflies every time Nagito asked before they did anything. Nodding and smiling wholeheartedly, Hajime placed a hand on his husband’s cheek. “Of course, my love. Just don’t get us caught, alright?” He chuckled breathlessly, winking teasingly. 

He wasn’t too worried about anyone discovering them, but if they did, they would both be due some serious explanations... 

With those words being spoken, Nagito nodded, pulling down the trunks in one swift motion. 

If Hajime were wearing a shirt, he’d be covering his face at that exact moment. Unfortunately for him, though, he had taken if off before getting in the ocean about thirty five minutes prior. He always got flustered around Nagito, even if they had been together for so long. He knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about around his husband, but his nerves always got the better of him. 

The brunette’s face was flushed a soft pink, arms covering his eyes in a foul attempt to cover his face. Maybe the fact they were outside was making it worse, but being outside also turned him on even more, and Nagito seemed to take notice to that. 

“Someone’s already excited,” said the aforementioned Nagito, snickering amongst himself as he shuffled down, spreading apart the other’s legs so he could sit between them on his knees. He took the length in his hand, slowly pumping it as he placed chaste kisses near his significant other’s lower abdomen. 

Groaning in both embarrassment and pleasure, Hajime wanted to bury himself into the sand and suffocate there. “S-Shut up.” Hesitantly, he moved his arms down from his eyes, shoving two of his fingers into his mouth as he let his other arm lay above his head on the towel, full focus on the man in front of him. 

With this chest slowly moving up and down, his breathing slowly becoming less labored from earlier, Hajime couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as he felt the other man pick up his pace, eyes screwing shut instantly. Nagito took interest in that, twisting his hand eagerly and effortlessly. He leant down, kitten licking the tip teasingly, making Hajime contort his face and let out a noise filled with unadulterated pleasure. 

Hajime hated when the attention was all on him, but usually, that’s how it always ended up being. He hardly topped, but when he did, Nagito was still in control.

“N-Nagito,” the submissive man hummed, arching a leg in desperation, only for it to be pushed back down in response. “Jesus, come on.”

“Now, now...” Was all the ex-ultimate lucky student replied, soon taking the initiative and taking the tip of his husband in his mouth, tongue swirling around it skillfully. That made Hajime yelp, hand rushing to his mouth to keep his noises to himself; not like anyone could hear him — or so he hoped — but it was just *embarrassing*.

The white haired man hummed around the dick in his mouth, relishing the muffled noises his husband was making in return. Breathing through his nose, Nagito soon took more into his mouth, keeping his eyes on the brunette as he tried his damndest to pleasure him — and from the way he looked and the noises he was making, he was certain he were doing just that. 

Hajime was a mess. He was panting. His face was red from both embarrassment and arousal, and his chest was rising and falling at a rather quick pace. 

Nagito pulled off, making Hajime begin to protest, but before he could, saw spit fall from his husbands mouth and onto his dick. He, as if it were possible, turned and even darker shade of red, the tips of his ears matching his face. The taller male merely chuckled at that, fingers in his own mouth, quickly covering them with saliva before returning to Hajime’s nether region, licking the spit around sensually. Both within a few moments, Hajime was getting fingered and sucked off, the pleasure almost too much for him to handle as he gasped, legs arching once again, but this time, much to his surprise, weren’t pushed down. 

Nagito pushed his single finger in and out, curling it and searching for a special spot — the one that drove Hajime crazy. In response, the brunette let out a choked moan, knees turning inward from the bliss he was receiving. Another digit was pushed in, and before he knew it, Nagito brushed against his prostate. It’s almost as if he knew exactly where it was, considering he hit it almost immediately every single time. 

Hajime cried out, throwing his head back and nearly getting sand into his hair. He didn’t mind, though — no, not right now. Getting sand in his hair was the last thing on his mind. The only thing he was worried about was Nagito and only Nagito...perhaps the thought of someone stumbling onto them, too... But mostly Nagito. “Nagito! Please,” he stammered, biting on his tongue as he looked at his husband with lust filled eyes. 

Nagito knew exactly what that meant, wasting no time pulling his mouth off with an audible ‘pop’, inserting another finger and aiming just for that spot. “Imagine if someone walked by and saw you getting finger fucked by your husband. What would you do, I wonder?” He hummed, ramming aforementioned fingers in and out at a quick pace, keeping them curled upwards. Hajime didn’t say anything, merely let out noises that he would think about for the rest of the day once they were finished. He was usually loud, but he was even louder today. But...maybe, he wanted to get caught... No, that’s absurd. 

“Don’t tell me... you don’t want someone to see us, do you? Man, what a whore,” Nagito chuckled, raising a brow as Hajime shook his head insistently. 

“O-Oh!” The brunette moaned, grabbing onto Nagito’s free hand and pulling it to his chest, “I‘m already-fuck!-close!” He barely managed to get those words out, legs shaking from the pleasure. 

Nagito took that as a plea to go harder, to which he did, his wrist growing tired from the relentless motions. Nonetheless, despite that, kept moving his fingers in and out, biting on his bottom lip harshly. God, Hajime looked so good; so vulnerable just for him. For a second, he forgot they were outside, in pure awe from how *his* husband looked. Damn, Hajime was all his. Honestly, he felt like he could come just from seeing the sight that was made just for him. 

He was quickly knocked back into reality due to a moan that could make a porn star blush. He looked down at his partner, cum on his stomach, eyes half lidded with his chest heaving heavily; beads of sweat fell from his forehead, hair sticking to it. Nagito paused, slowly pulling out his fingers, Hajime wincing at the loss of contact and groaning in dissatisfaction. 

He looked around before leaning back, pulling down his own swimming trunks and letting them pool down below him. Hajime gave a weak smile, rubbing at one of his eyes haphazardly. “Hmm, what do you want me to do with this, Hajime?” purred Nagito, slowly rubbing his own erection to keep himself up. With his other hand, however, he collected the sticky substance from his husband’s chest and lower abdomen with his index finger, sticking it into his mouth.

That went straight to the brunette’s dick, eyes fixated on the white haired man as he gathered the last bit of what came from him, lathering it on his dick. Tremblingly, Hajime reached down between Nagito, spreading himself apart with one hand, eyes basically begging his husband to have his way with him. “Put... Put it in here,” he all but pleaded, brows inward. “Please, God, Nagito. Just fuck me already!”

“Woah, you’re loud today. Good thing I don’t mind,” hummed the hope loving man, hovering over this significant other. “And you’re sure you’re sure about wanting this, right?”

“Nagito... If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m taking the next plane back home and leaving you here to think about this.”

“So... You do want it?” Nagito teased, rolling his eyes playfully as he slowly eased himself in, almost instantly locking lips with Hajime. Their eyes shut simultaneously, lust filled personas taking over as the kiss was immediately heated and open-mouthed. For the most part, Nagito leader the kiss, and Hajime followed his lead. He was far too out of it to properly kiss.

As more was pushed into him, Hajime made noises into the embrace, a moaning mess as he let his head fall back. Nagito took that as an opportunity to attack the neck before him, sucking and biting on it harshly as he let his hips slowly begin to move. “You’re getting tight, calm down,” he muttered against the flesh of his husband’s neck, nibbling on his ear softly. 

Not saying a word, the brunette tilted his head to give the other male better access, gripping onto his hair and pushing him closer. Legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer until their chests were touching. Hajime buried his nose into his partner’s shoulder, mewling in pleasure as he felt himself fill up completely. “Oh, Nagito — dammit,” he whispered, breath hitching noticeably, “you fill me up so nice.” His voice was soft and smooth, licking the shell of Nagito’s ear sensually before letting his head fall back again. He was too exhausted already to keep it up like that for too long. 

Nagito loved praise — Hajime knew that — and it always made him work even harder. Being told he was doing good at something always made him feel appreciated, but being praised during sex was a different story. It’s almost as if he became another person. 

Grunting, Nagito pulled away from Hajime’s neck, his hips pulling out almost all the way, feeling the desperate hole cling around his tip, before slamming back in harshly. In response to the rough treatment, Hajime yelped loudly, followed by a groan, ankles crossed around Nagito’s waist, hands tangling into the incredibly soft, snowy hair. 

“Nagito, Nagito!” Hajime rambled, panting like a dog on a hot day. “You’re so good, God! God, so, so good.” 

Groaning at both the praise and how Hajime felt around him, Nagito rammed himself in, pulling out slowly, then repeated his actions. He knew he hit his partner’s prostate when he gasped and whimpered louder than usual, fingers gripping even harder onto the frosty locks. “There! Nagito! There!” Was practically screamed out, and of course the plea was obliged. Nagito kept aiming for that spot, hitting it dead on every single time. Feeling the warmth around him was almost enough to already send him over edge, but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

Hajime made eye contact with Nagito as he was balls deep, colliding their lips together harshly. Again, it was almost immediately heated, their tongues working together in sync. It wasn’t as open-mouthed as the previous, but perhaps it was very close. With every thrust made, Hajime moaned into the embrace, one of his hands traveling from his husband’s hair to the nape of his neck, pushing him even closer. 

It didn’t take long for, yet again, Hajime to pull away, astonished when he saw Nagito’s hand on his dick, jerking him off to each one of his damn near cruel movements of his hips. Drool escaped from his mouth, his heart feeling as though it would beat out of his chest at any given second. 

“Hajime,” Nagito cooed, “do you want someone to see me violate you like this? Some innocent bypasser to see you get fucked mercilessly? Is that what you want?” Of course, Nagito knew exactly what to say to get him flustered, as if he wasn’t already. “Maybe you want them to hear you? Awh, what if they thought you were getting hurt? They’d rush over here, only to see you get fucked senseless.”

Those words, not only did they make him harder, but butterflies fluttered around him Hajime’s stomach, throwing his head back. “Yes! I want— I want s-someone to ca-catch you fu-fucking me, Nagito! Shit, I-I want that s-so bad!” The more he thought about it, the less...horrible it sounded. He knew though, in the back of his mind, they were too far away from anyone for them to actually hear and or see them. 

Nagito groaned at that, continuing to hit his spouse’s spot and move his hand simultaneously, ignoring when it became tired once again. 

“Nagito, ‘m close!” Hajime warned, screwing his eyes shut as he relished in the pleasure, chewing on the inside of his mouth. “Fill me up, Nagito!” He pleaded, legs tightening their grip before he came all over his husband’s hand and his chest, groaning at the overstimulation as he kept moving. 

Nagito knew that Hajime was getting overwhelmed just by looking at him, but after a few more harsh, rough snaps of his hips, came deep inside of his partner with a loud groan. “Goddammit,” he mumbled, taking a moment to breathe deeply before pulling out, then licked at the cum on his hand. 

Grabbing his towel from their beach bag, Nagito cleaned up Hajime’s lower torso, then helped him sit up. “Hm, I’ll clean his up, alright? We can go back up to the condo if you wanna.”

Hajime merely nodded, smiling when Nagito helped him pull up and tie his swimming trunks. “Yeah, that... That sounds nice.” His voice was going to be hoarse tomorrow, he knew it. A sore ass and a hoarse voice... Perfect. 

After Nagito put everything into their beach bag, he helped Hajime stand up, wincing at the pain that was already starting to appear. Their fingers intertwined, and the brunette laid his head on his frosty haired husband’s shoulder.”I love you, Nagito.”

“I love you too, my one true hope.”

They then walked to the shower designated on the deck to their condo, spraying each other with it playfully and doing so for about five minutes before *actually* cleaning themselves off. 

Afterwards, they took a shower together and washed each other’s hair and bodies. Hajime made them both popcorn and they watched, courtesy of Nagito, ‘Pet Semetary’.

That night, they both slept like babies. 

The next morning, however, Nagito woke up before Hajime, sitting on the balcony with a nice, hot coffee in hand. 

“Ah, morning,” hummed the snowy haired man, “did you sleep okay?” 

Hajime didn’t answer; he merely nodded, groaning as he sat down in the chair beside of Nagito. 

“Um, I don’t know how to say this, but did you know there’s a surveillance camera in the back of our condo? You know... Exactly where we were on the beach yesterday...” Nagito smiled sheepishly, to which Hajime gave him a death glare. 

“You’re telling me... The people who own this condo saw us have sex?! In front of their condo?!” He couldn’t exactly yell due to his lack of voice, but hoped that would do. 

“...More or less.”

When he said he wanted people to see him, that is *definitely* not what he meant!

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! i recently finished playing sdr2 for myself instead of watching someone else play it, so i wanted to write a lil komahina fic! :) as always, constructive criticism is encouraged! i didn’t edit/revise this work because i wanted to publish it soooo sorry if there are mistakes/errors. i’m thinking about adding a second chapter but it just them being cute on their anniversary,,, but idk yet lol
> 
> i haven’t written smut in ages, so i’m gonna need some practice,,, pfft :p


End file.
